A Bad Attempt at Humor
by WeirdBlondy
Summary: ok, i was bored, had nothing to do, so I wrote it, it may not be funny, but it was fun to write. R&R pleeeeaaasee!! even if your gonna flame, I enjoy reading those, their amusing!


Spoilers: Are everywhere, look out pple  
Disclaimer: Their not my characters  
KA: What did you say?  
Me: I said their not mine!  
KA: Say it louder  
Me: Their really not mine  
KA: ::glares threateningly::  
Me: ::cowers in fear::please don't sue me....  
Ok, this is my first humorouse fic, plus my first self insertion, unless you count simming and I don't, so, if you do not enjoy pointless fics with thousands of plot wholes, you will not enjoy this fic. I however had alot of fun writing it so no matter what the reveiws, it wasn't a total waste!!  
  
Title Thigamajiger  
Rachel walks into Taco Bell (Cause I think the barn is really over done) to find Marco and Jake sitting at a table.  
Marco picks up his taco. "Zesty!"  
Jake nods. "Double zesty"  
"Zesty times two!"  
Jake grins. "Uno, dos, zesty!"  
Rachel shakes her head. "How sad is this, you guys are copying off of those evil Taco Bell commercials."  
Suddenly I appear and begin speaking in capslocks. (cause i got the power!)  
"HEY! THATS NOT SAD!!!! ITS FUNNY!"  
Rachel rolls her eyes. "Yeah right, you need to make change the catgory from humor to stupor."  
::smirks:: "THAT DOESN'T RHYME! HA! YOUR NOT SO SMART NOW ARE YOU?!"  
Rachel just glares. "It wasn't supposed to you dork!"  
Marco grins adorably "Wonder where Cassie, Tobias and Ax are......"  
::smiles coyly:: "YOU DON'T WORRY ABOUT THEM, THEIR DORKS, YOU JUST WORRY ABOUT STAYING CUTE."  
Marco grins again. "Ok."  
Suddenly Tom appears.  
He looks around confused. "Where am I?"  
MY INSANE FIC, I JUST LOVE YOU.  
Marco glared. "Hey! I thought you loved me!"   
DON'T WORRY, THERES ENOUGH OF ME TO GO AROUND.  
Rachel went through the script. "Title Thingamajiger? You couldn't even think of a real title"  
::glares:: YOU ARE BEING EXTREMELY RUDE ::turns Rachel into a rabbit:: THAT IS SOOOO MUCH BETTER.  
"Can't you get somebody here for me since you took away Cassie?" Jake whined.   
Jaina suddenly appears. "Hey, what happened to my lightsaber, and who are you?"  
JAKE, MEET JAINA, JAINA, JAKE, YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BE VERY GOOD FRIENDS.  
Jake grinned. "No objections here."  
Jaina pouted. "He's to young for me"  
OH, I CAN FIX THAT.  
Jake becomes the same age as Jaina.  
"Hey, what happened to my voice?" Jake asked in an incredibly deep voice.  
::glares at Jake:: YOUR TWENTY WITH A SIX-PACK, YOUR GONNA HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE MESSED UP VOICE, I CAN ONLY DO SO MUCH!  
Jaina pulls up Jakes shirt. "Hey, cool, you do have a six-pack!"  
HUH, I'M GETTING BORED.  
Cassie appears.  
MUCH BETTER.  
Cassie stares at Jake and Jaina. "You slut! what do you think your doing?!"  
Jaina glared at Cassie cooly. "I was just-"  
Cassie interrupted. "Not you! I'm talking to Jake"  
Jake looks flustered. "Uh......she made me!"  
I DID NOT!   
Rachel hops over pathetically  
Hey, the least you can do is make Tobias appear   
WHATEVER, ONLY CAUSE I WANNA SEE HOW HE REACTS TO FINDING OUT YOUR A RABBIT.  
Tobias appears, along with Ax, cause he needs to appear.  
Yes, fresh rabbit.Tobias begins to attack Rachel.  
Marco watches with interest. "Hey bird boy, before you kill it, I thought you should know its Rachel, we got a new author who doesn't like Rachels attitude. "  
Tobias stops aburptly.  
::glares at Marco:: WHY'D YA DO THAT? I WANTED TO SEE HIM EAT HER!  
Marco shrugs, "Its not my fault, your the writer, you made me do it."  
::glares some more:: I did not!! Hey, why aren't my words in capslocks? ::notices Taylor and Jenni glaring at her:: Ok ok, I won't have anyone die! ::Taylor and Jenni disappear:: THIS IS MY FIC, THEY HAVE NO RIGHT TO COME IN AND TELL ME WHAT I- HEY! MY POWER IS BACK MWAHAHAHA!!  
Tobias morphs to rabbit. If you are a rabbit, then I will be a rabbit with you.  
THAT IS SO ANNOYING.  
"Have you just totally forgotten me or something? why aren't I talking?"  
OOOPS. SORRY, UH, SINCE CASSIE IS BACK, YOU CAN HAVE JAINA.  
Tom smiles. "Yeah!"  
"That is sooo not fair!"  
Cassie glares at Jake threateningly.  
"I mean, I am so glad to have Cassie by my side once more." Jake says quickly.  
I do not think its fair you have done nothing with me! Ax says  
I KNOW, I JUST CAN'T EVER THINK OF ANYTHING FOR YOU.....  
You could make me into the Ellimist Ax says hopefully.  
::considers this:: WELL, OK ::turns Ax into the Ellimist::  
Ellimist looks around confused. -WHY AM I HERE?-  
HEY!! YOU CAN'T SPEAK IN CAPSLOCKS, ONLY ME. ::uses the pen to take away the Ellimists powers::  
The Ellimist smirks. -that will not work, you cannot, hey, why is everything in lower case? wahts have you done to me?-  
HEHEHE, I LOVE BEING EVIL.  
The Ellimist growls. -i don't have to put up with this, i'm leaving!- The Ellimist disappears.  
AH MAN, NOW I WON'T GET TO LORD MY AUTHORITY OVER HIM!  
Or us! Tobias says. My agent just called, he's putting me and Rachel in Bambi 2  
"I'm afraid Jaina and I are going to have to leave too. We have to do uh....stuff"  
::glances at Toms shirt lying on the floor and Jainas tousled hair:: I BET YOU DO....  
"Were leaving to" Cassie says. "Me and Jake need to talk"  
Jake gulps. "Uh, see you later guys" glances at Cassie "Hopefully..."  
::pouts:: EVERYBODY IS GONE.  
"Not me"  
::glances at Marco::  
"So what do we do next?" He asks.  
I THINK I CAN THINK OF A FEW THINGS WE CAN DO......  
Marco looks suspicouse. "Like what?"  
UM ::glances at readers:: OK GUYS, STOP READING, THIS FIC IS OFFICALLY OVER ::motions Marco over and whispers in his ear::  
"Wow" Marco says.   
::is about to say something else when she notices pple are still reading:: THAT IS JUST INCREDIBLY RUDE! ::turns them all into rabbits:: THATS BETTER!  
THE END 


End file.
